


Procrastibation

by rennitz



Series: Dufei Origins [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/pseuds/rennitz
Summary: Wufei is cooped up in the office and is at wit's end. Duo strolls by and, in the course of helping him, starts a flame that neither one of them expect.





	Procrastibation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013 with a very dear and very good internet friend of mine who has been radio silent for many months. It's part of a long series that isn't finished and I'm not sure if it ever will be since it involves one of her OC's. But it means a great deal to me.

Shifting in his seat, Wufei huffs out in agitation. His eyes narrow, trying to force-focus on the screen in front of him, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult. He’s too agitated. Too restless. Too distracted.

He tries to force his thoughts back to the work at hand, but he’d been at it for 72 hours. He was far too wired for sleep. There was only one thing he wanted to do at the moment, and it had nothing to do with calculating shuttle trajectories.

He angrily adjusts his crotch, shifting in his seat again and forces himself to bring his hand back to the keyboard. Two more hours. Then he’ll… well, hell.

“You still here?” Duo comes up behind with a fresh cup of coffee and leans forward to see what Wufei’s working on. “Shuttle trajectories? Une sendin’ you up?” Duo actually looks at Wufei at this point. “Jeeeeez you look like death warmed over for about twenty seconds too short. Coffee? Or somethin’ stronger? I always keep a little somethin’-somethin’ on me if ya want…” He leaves the offer hanging in what he hopes is an inviting manner.

Wufei jumps at the presence suddenly behind him, before letting out the beginnings of a snarl. But then he catches sight of the coffee and his eyes widen. He’s running on fumes, feeling slightly manic, and doesn’t give a damn about regulating his shifting moods.

“Coffee...” he manages, looking at the steaming cup and then at Duo. He’s still leaning over the back of his seat and Wufei blanches at the proximity, turning away quickly and shifting in his chair, “Coffee...” he repeats, mumbling a bit more incoherently as he leans away from Duo, trying to escape the smell of his shampoo.

This was just inhumane.

‘Don’t laugh at him Duo, just don’t,’ the braided one thinks to himself while holding out the cup for the other. “Here, you can have it, FeiFei. It’s straight black an’ one of my strong KP-cups. Told ya the personal mini-Keurig I got wasn’t a waste of space!” He gives Wufei a curious look for his behavior but for once keeps his own council on something. “Say, Fei, how long’s it been since ya got any sleep? You look worse than I do after I go out on Mardi Gras. And beLIEVE me, I look like absolute shit.”

There are reasons for that, but does Wufei really need to know that it was because he’d binge drank, did whatever hallucinogens were available, and fucked/was fucked by nearly anyone there. But surely Wufei, Mr. Prim and Proper, It’s All About Honor and Justice, I Haven’t Been Laid in the History of Ever, doesn’t think about those things, right? Hell, Duo still privately (to Wufei’s face, anyway) has his pegged as a virgin. Yeah, everyone knew he’d been married before the war, but still!

“Goddamn it, don’ call me that...” he mutters, but takes the cup and breathes down the aroma before taking a long sip of the scalding liquid. The harsh flavor and heat awaken his senses with a jolt and he lets out a sigh. Well, that’s one sensory stimulation down. “Thanks.” he manages, glancing at Duo and then back towards his screen, “I’ve been at this a couple days.” he admits, slumping back into his seat and holding the coffee to his mouth, just to breath in the steam.  
“Almost done. Jus’ gotta…” he waves his hand at the screen, as if that completes his sentence, then shrugs. He takes another taste of coffee, sets the cut down, and then drags his hands roughly across the back of his neck in agitation, his head bowing. “Almost done.”

"Coupla days? Geez what's so ungodly important bout these things ya gotta take a coupla days ta do it?" Duo leans forward and peers again at the calculations. They may as well be Greek as far as he's concerned; any math he'd ever needed Deathscythe always did for him. As Duo leans his braid falls between the back of the chair and Wufei's back, tickling the bottom of the Asian's shirt. "Meh, you get it better'n me." Duo would be a blind idiot to ignore the downright invitation Wufei's bare neck offers and so, being neither, he begins to massage it. His slender fingers easily find the kinks in the muscles within and massages them away. "Man, Wufei, you're all kinds of tense. Dontcha ever take time and unwind?"

The muscle under Wufei's right eye begins to tick as Duo chastises his work ethic. He didn't have a choice. He was on a deadline to be in space in two days, and his work had to be completed before then. Duo leans forward and Wufei rolls his eyes, turning his head away from the one leering closer to him. Duo was an imposing force under regular circumstances; this proximity had Wufei's senses on high alert. 

He jumps slightly when the braid snakes behind him, then fully recoils when warm hands clasp around his neck. He freezes completely in his seat, going rigid, surely not what Duo had hoped to achieve by his actions. Wufei closes his eyes, but he's near snarling, gritting his teeth as he forces his shoulders to relax, "When I have time." he bites out, trying to shrug out from Duo's touch, "Which I don't right now.. So if you would kindly get off me..." This was ridiculous. Duo's thumbs dig into his muscles and he can only attempt to bite back the groan it elicits.

Duo yips in surprise and jumps back at Wufei's most unexpected reaction. The hell... oh, right. This was Wufei, not Heero or Quatre or himself. He shrugs and sticks his hands in his pockets while leaning back. "Yeesh, sorry big guy. Forgot yer not a big touchy person. Guess ya want me to bug off?" He actually didn't want to leave but it wouldn't surprise him in the least if Wufei had ten knives hidden on him. And he *certainly* wouldn't doubt that Wufei would use said knives. "D'ya maybe need somethin' else?" He twirls the end of his braid between his fingers absently while watching Wufei. "Besides that, is there anythin' you wanna talk about?"

Wufei has to work to keep the scowl on his face. He knows if he keeps it up, Duo will forfeit his attempts at socializing and leave him to his work. He settles back into his seat when Duo retreats, slouching slightly- a true testament to how ragged his body's been run. The twitch in his eye is making it easy to hold his expression, until Duo's words sink in. 

Duo leans back, hands in pockets, the motion elongating his torso and pulling his pants taught around him. "...somethin' else?" he asks, and Wufei's eyes harden, glancing that long body before settling on Duo's face again. Shit. He hadn't meant to do that. He pulls at is anger, attempting to set his scowl back in stone across his features. “...'preciate your concern, Maxwell, but... You're a distraction." he says dryly. A welcome distraction. He sighs angrily, but it’s directed at himself.  
Something tugs at the corner of Duo's mind- Wufei wasn't saying exactly what he meant, it seems like, though with Wufei it was usually hard to tell. You assume he means one thing and nine times out of ten he means the other. Wufei's not like Heero who Duo's learned how to read well. He decides to play it safe for now and nods with a genial smile. "Yeah, y'know, anythin' you need me to do. If I can help ya in any way I wanna know. You're my comrade, after all."

He tilts his head just slightly when Wufei calls him a distraction. Oh it's hardly the first time he's ever been called that and will most likely not be the last. "A distraction? Well, I'd *hate* to distract you from your work, so if there's nothing I can get you..." Duo lets the invitation hang in the air with an almost unconscious tilt of his hips.

Well, Fuck. Wufei idly bites his bottom lip, eyes grazing over the planes of Duo's abdomen and settling on that space where hipbone dips under his belt. He lets out a slow breath and drags his eyes up to Duo's. Tell him to get lost. Tell him you're busy. Tell him you don't need jack from the likes of him when you're working.

Wufei comes to realize he hasn't said any of that, and his eyes are glued to Duo's mouth. Tell him you'd like a distraction? No, his pride would never allow it. Wait him out. He'll leave on his own if he thinks you're ignoring him by not answering. Wufei shifts once more in his seat, hoping Duo leaves before his heating distraction becomes visibly apparent. Still he's said nothing, pupils dilating and a brow rising when Duo doesn't move.

Wufei's eyes burn trails of fire down Duo's body with each inch they travel. Damn he is attractive, did he know that? A familiar bulge starts in his pants and Duo shamelessly hopes Wufei sees it. An unbidden mental image emerges of himself straddling Wufei's lap, crotches rubbing together, lips locked together, and work long forgotten. Is it getting hot in here? Well, it's about to become so.

Duo cocks his hip a little more, not dramatically so but enough that his hip bones slides out juuust a bit more. "You look flustered, Wufei. Maybe you should take a break for a few minutes? Not too long, just enough to... relax. Unwind. Do some... deep breathing." He leans forward a little while peering at Wufei more than a little seductively. "Surely someone like you, with your training, knows some *amazing* methods of relaxation... poses, maybe, like yoga?"

Wufei’s mouth goes dry and his eyes narrow, tilting his chin upwards a fraction as if assessing Duo’s intentions. There was some level of insinuation in Duo’s voice that Wufei would have thought he’d imagined under the onslaught of his mounting sexual frustration. He’d been restraining himself for far too long. But at eye level there was no mistaking Duo’s interest, even if it did take Wufei completely off guard. What a pleasant development, as long as his 72 hour shift didn’t have him hallucinating this encounter. 

Wufei doubles over, pulling the band from his hair and raking his fingers over his tired scalp, trying to get a handle on himself before this situation gets out of control. Under the cover of his hair, he surreptitiously glances at the line of the front of Duo’s pants to verify he wasn’t seeing things. He straightens back into the seat, facing Duo's flirtatious attentions and listening to his playful words. Wufei appreciates the way Duo's gentle words stir his blood up, but his tired brain needs straight verification. Wufei doesn't play coy. He pointedly motions to Duo's crotch with his eyes, "If you're intent is to put that to use... perhaps you can stick around, after all." he says, challenge in his eyes. "Otherwise, get out."

Well, of all the things, Wufei is outright... well, what? Is he asking for sex or giving Duo permission to masturbate? Either sounds appealing to him, honestly. He situates himself in a chair nearby with his legs splayed wide and leaving no secrets to his arousal. Duo takes his time looking Wufei over from the top of his head to his shoes. It really is a pity Wufei doesn't let his hair down more often, because right now he really is stunning. Hm, there's a card to play. "You ever consider leavin' yer hair down more? It really suits ya, the way yer hair frames yer face. As fer this..." He gestures to his arousal. "Why yes I would love to use it. It seems a bit rude, though, for me to enjoy myself while you just sit there."

His smile is as easy as melted butter across his face, like a cat watching a bird he really wants to eat. "Come with me, Wufei. Or... I could help you out first. I've been dying to see what you're made of. Ever since we were imprisoned together after Oz captured us an' right before we got the first upgrades to our Gundams. Gotta admit seein' you chained up was awful hot." Duo's tongue darts out and wets his lips before retreating back into the warm cavern of his mouth. His lips remain parted slightly in open invitation to the other.

And there it is, the answer Wufei was hoping for. He watches Duo intently, releasing his reservations now that he knows Duo is serious. The way Duo looks him over excites him and the mention of his loose hair has him flushed, but its Duo's invitation to come with him that moves Wufei to blatantly grab himself, a low sound escaping his throat. He reluctantly forces his hand back to the arm rest. What he's made of, hmm? Wufei watches Duo's tongue, eyes trained on his enticing mouth and wonders how's much of this side of him he can show the other man. He knows what he wants, but will Duo be willing to oblige him? In a fluid motion he rises and stands before Duo, looking down at his smirking face. Breath caught in his chest, he threads the fingers of one hand gently through the hair at the crown of Duo's head, and runs two fingertips of his other hand over those parted lips before sliding them slightly inside. Wufei closes his eyes and slowly exhales at the feeling of his fingers sliding past Duo's lips. His pent up arousal hits him at once, roiling like molten blood through his groin in a slow wave of pleasure.

The smirk that crosses Duo's face when Wufei grabs himself is anything but nice or innocent. His own cock throbs painfully in response to the movement, persistent enough that Duo has to openly adjust himself. Wufei seems to tower over him as he stands before him and it honestly takes a herculean effort for Duo not to reach forward and pull the other into his mouth. The hand on his head elicits a purr out of the braided one that ends on a surprised note as Wufei puts his fingertips in his mouth slightly.

Alright, then. This is Duo's game now and he's no stranger to it. He sucks Wufei's fingers in to the knuckles as his tongue guides the digits. His eyes flutter closed a moment while he focuses on working the fingers over. Duo hums around them while arching his head oh so slightly, begging for more stimulation to his scalp. He opens his eyes and looks up through his lids at the one over him, giving his best bedroom eyes through his eyelashes. One of his hands comes up to stroke the front of Wufei's leg close to his crotch area.

Wufei sucks in his bottom lip, refusing to let another sound out. He's not done anything like this with Duo before, and honestly he's not so sure it's a good idea, not so sure he can let Duo in on this very personal aspect of himself. He looks down into sultry eyes with Duo's tongue curling around his fingers, "Fuck..." He utters, closing his eyes again. Well, he's certainly tipped off his orientation, which is a first for the very private man. He gets control of himself when Duo's hand runs up his thigh, and without thinking he shoves it aside, "Don't touch me there." He quietly warns, meeting Duo's eyes and pulling his fingers free. His features harden again, remembering why he'd only dared do this with a select few strangers... People he wouldn't have to face again. "Until I tell you..." He adds, almost hesitantly. He's nearly trembling with excitement after having no contact for so long, but he has to know that Duo can handle what he wants. He looks over the other man, his lips still slick from where Wufei's fingers had slid out. God, he wanted him in the worst way. "Think you can take some direction for once in your life?" He asks, wondering what else Duo was expecting from him.

Duo nearly wilts when Wufei pushes his hand away with the command to stop. He tilts his head to the side and a pout forms on his lips as he listens. Surely Wufei wasn't going to go this far to just outright stop now...? No, no it seems a little of the opposite. It sounds like Wufei wants to *order* him, something Duo usually does. Duo doesn't normally bottom (if Wufei intended to top him, that is), but for this man, he could make a number of exceptions. "Coming from you, Wufei, I think I can," he replied easily. "Though it might depend what these 'instructions'," he places a pointed emphasis on the word, "are. There's so very little I won't do to or for a person, and you especially I can make all sorts of exceptions." He doubts very highly if Wufei would go as far as, say, BDSM with him, but no one really knew anything about Wufei's private life. If he wasn't out piloting his Gundam or hanging around with them, he was a mystery. "What're your orders?"

Wufei shakes his head, "No orders." he emphasizes. This wouldn't work if Wufei was calling all the shots, but certain things he wouldn't allow. "Just some restraint," he explains. Duo's open promises verify Wufei's suspicion that the man knew what he was doing, but being able to temper that passion was something else. Still, the prospect of getting off with Duo was too tempting to hold back now, just to uphold his fastidiously portrayed domineering nature of complete physical control. His eyes dart around them, taking in their condition and he locks eyes once more with Duo; a final assessment before he bares himself entirely. 

Wufei takes a step back and pulls Duo to his feet, placing a hand against his chest and guiding him to lean against his desk. He rakes his hair out of his eyes as he leans in, hovering his mouth over Duo's. He unfastens just the top button of his slacks before arching his back and melding them together, chest to groin. He reaches behind Duo, his lips grazing along his jaw before is fingers reach the control console to the room, and a flick of a switch later they hear the door lock. He pulls his head back just slightly, gently nudging his hips into Duo's, a smile finally gracing his face, "So, Maxwell..." he speaks quietly, eyes glinting dangerously at the name, "you were so eager to help... think you're gonna give me what I want?" his hips give another gentle nudge, pressing their clothed cocks against each other.

"No orders, just restraint? Alright, I can do that," Duo agrees with a wild glint in his eye. This is apparently happening as long as he toes Wufei's line. Well, that shouldn't be too hard. It would admittedly be really, really hard for someone of his... alphatude?... to bow to the whims of others. Not impossible, just difficult. He watches Wufei's actions curiously, trying to pinpoint the cause of Wufei's seeming worry. Before he can even come close, Wufei pulls him up. Something about the sound of the door locking does more for his throbbing erection than even Wufei rubbing his groin against him. His eyes are dark as he regards Wufei, listening to his words both verbal and physical. "You say 'were' like I'm still not," he comments. "Whatever you wanna do, Wufei, I will. An' I'll respect whatever boundaries you wanna set, too. Though I gotta admit," Duo lightly runs the tip of his nose along Wufei's jaw with a deep breath, "I dunno how much longer I can keep myself from jumping the gun and coming before you. You're just that.... Intense."

Wufei blinks twice at Duo's admission, face blank, before his eyes narrow and he chuckles darkly, "Then that request goes for you, too... no touching yourself." He shifts his stance wider, stepping to either side of Duo's feet. Out of sight, he palms a small tube into Duo's one hand, then moves Duo's other hand to reach around behind Wufei's waist. Unfastening his pants had left enough space for Duo's fingertips to easily slip inside his waistband, "I'm hoping this'll take a while." he admits, gingerly brushing his lips against Duo's in their first kiss. Duo's warm hand sends a shiver up Wufei's spine and he lets out a pleased sound.

Duo honestly experiences a moment of shock at Wufei's forwardness and obvious knowledge of EXACTLY what he wants. The tube's contents are obvious and leave little to the imagination as to what Wufei wants. Duo leans his head forward slightly to deepen the kiss a touch but hopefully not enough to ward Wufei off. His hand snakes its way down the back of Wufei's pants, pausing to cup his ass with a firm squeeze. His other hand with the tube reaches around to join the other and trails along the top of the pants on the way.

Duo arches his hips so his crotch is now nearly plastered against Wufei's. He'd be very surprised if the other pilot didn't feel his erection throbbing against him. Duo gently nips at Wufei's lower lip- nothing too extreme, just a little test bite. With the one hand, he opens the cap on the tube but waits before squeezing any out. Duo lets out a low and sensual chuckle before pulling his mouth back enough to speak against his lips. "I'd like that, myself," he admits breathlessly. "I've been curious about you for a while now. Who hasn't wondered about our resident, beautiful dragon?"  
Wufei lets out a sharp breath when Duo grabs his ass, but manages to keep any sound from forming, even if his hips unconsciously roll into Duo's. The deepened kiss is welcomed, the soft meld of Duo's mouth moving slowly across his. He hadn't thought Duo could be that gentle, and it excited him. The hand moving along his waist leaves a trail of fire across is bare skin and Wufei can't wait to have those fingers working elsewhere. The thought causes his cock to further harden, straining against Duo's. 

The teeth suddenly taking his lip startles him, and a moment later a thrill runs through his veins. He grasps the back of Duo's neck, plunging is tongue into Duo's mouth and swallowing a moan. When Duo pulls back, Wufei's face is flushed and he's breathing a bit heavier, thanking the deities that Duo had successfully pulled him away from his work. But he almost snarls at Duo's words, "Well stop being curious and fuckin' do something about it." he urges, ducking down and trailing his tongue in a long line across Duo's collarbone, his fingers still threaded through the base of his braid.

While Wufei's busy growling what Duo already plans to do, the braided one squeezes out a measure of lubricant onto his opposite hand which had emerged from Wufei's pants. Duo uses his thumb to spread the substance all over his first two fingers before lowering them back where they were. "You got it," he growls right back as one slick finger starts to work its way into Wufei's entrance. Duo can't control the needy moan that escapes over his lips at how wonderful the other feels. He leans his head back into Wufei's hand with a sigh.

"This is gonna be fun," he breathes while working his finger deeper into Wufei. Duo starts to worm his non-lubed fingers for Wufei's nethers but stops when he remembers the earlier admonition. He stops and regards the other through lowered eyelids. He wonders if he should reveal to Wufei his fetish for his hair being pulled, but Duo figures he'll get it soon enough.

Wufei sucks in a breath as Duo's slicked fingers approach is entrance. His heart is beating heavily against his ribs and his fingers clench in anticipation. He'd been wanting this for so long, with no chance to make it reality. It just wasn't the same by himself, especially with his aversion to frontal contact. The ache of neglect was just so sweet. Speaking of which, he slowly pulls back from Duo, putting some space between their bodies just as the tip of Duo's finger pushes inside him. Choking out his held breath, Wufei throws his head back, moaning softly as the finger slowly slides deeper. Wufei's body tenses tightly around the intrusion, causing his abdominal muscles to contract fiercely. As the finger seats fully inside him, the other fingers splayed on either side of his ass, Wufei falls gently forward again, draping himself against Duo, sighing contently in his ear. “No more...” he murmurs in Duo’s ear, “Just that one is … good.” the last word is drawn out in another moan as Duo’s finger strokes within him. This is exactly what Wufei’d been after and it felt amazing. He darts a tongue out to flick at Duo’s ear before suckling lightly on the lobe, "More... more of that…” he encourages between his tongue's ministrations.

Duo moan-sighs in Wufei's ear at the other's ministrations with a grateful nuzzle to his cheek. Keeping with Wufei's wish he keeps just the one finger inside and continues to probe with it. He rubs the walls slowly yet firmly, searching for a certain spot. Duo sets the tube down next to him on the desk and wraps the now-free arm around Wufei with that hand in the middle of his back.  
It was refreshing in its way, someone not wanting to jump straight in to full-on sex and get it over right then. Foreplay was all too often overlooked and that usually led to more than a little pain. Duo nuzzles Wufei's jaw with light nibbles here and there. "Wufei... I'm liking this more and more. There's somethin' special about you."

Wufei smirks, relieved that Duo doesn't seem to protest this slower pace. "No there isn't." he disagrees, pulling back and biting in another sound as Duo keeps working inside him. Wufei runs his fingers upwards through Duo's bangs, then curls them and gently tilts Duo's head upwards. He looks at Duo's mouth with half-lidded eyes, "I just like to be thorough." His breath is coming in short, silent pants. He starts pushing back against Duo's hand as he feathers his mouth across Duo's, then runs the tip of his tongue along Duo's upper lip. "You feel... nng.... so good... inside me." he manages, voice husky.

"That's exactly what I mean," Duo hums while darting his tongue out to dance along the edge of Wufei's. "Thorough's better'n rushed." He curls his finger slowly inside the other until his fingertip was almost sticking out before straightening it again. Wufei's words cause his cock to emit enough precome to dampen the front of his jeans. "I'm glad you like it," Duo murmurs with another nibble to Wufei's lip, "cuz I'm enjoyin' doin' it to ya. Tell me somethin', though. How far d'ya want me to go? Cuz I'll go however far you want." Gods why does he want his comrade so badly? Duo adjusts his arm so as to penetrate just a little deeper into Wufei with a deep moan.

Wufei tries to remain quiet, but the curling finger brushes against just the right area and he lets out a low, long groan that breaks on the end like a sob. Moisture gathers at the corners of his eyes and he begins breathing more heavily, arching is back and tightening further around Duo's probing finger. Struggling, he finds his voice again, "That depends... how good you are with those fingers." He rocks his hips jerkingly, groaning into Duo's mouth at the pull inside him, "Nng... give me another." he says. Duo's been more than accommodating, and Wufei thinks this deserves some compensation for his patience. 

For a moment, Wufei's eyes flash up to Duo's, darting between the two as if searching for the answer to some unasked question. There is pure wanting in his expression and he quickly finds some shred of resolve. The dark haired agent tugs at Duo's shirt, shoving it higher up his long torso and exhaling slowly as he inches closer towards his goal. His mouth hovers over Duo's chest, softly breathing over the smooth skin before a hesitant pink tongue slides across the taller man's nipple. Wufei's shoulders sag and he moans ever-so-gently, adoringly lapping at Duo's firming nub of dusky flesh. The experience of any part of Duo in Wufei's mouth makes him shudder, and he grinds roughly against the braided man.

Duo grins against Wufei's mouth and lightly kisses him as he obliges and slips the second lubricated finger in. His fingers rub Wufei's walls with slightly more pressure than before while the rest of his hand squeezes the firmly toned pilot's ass. He watches Wufei's expression and can't help but notice how inexplicably beautiful the young man is. Does he even know? Duo's eyes stick on his when he looks up at him, notes their searching expression before Wufei shocks him by his sudden movement. Not that Duo complains about the attention, far from it. His head falls back with a groan while his free hand works its way up to Wufei's head and nestles lightly against his scalp. It is hardly confining, more along the lines of encouragement and a silent plea to not stop.  
"Wufei..." he sighs while using the hand buried in the other to pull him closer. The affection he's being shown (needy affection, yes, but the emotion is still there) is nearly overwhelming considering its source and it takes a herculean effort for Duo to not take his friend then and there. He is a sucker for things that make him feel good and right now this was most definitely one of those things. "Goddamn, you feel so good... don't stop... oh, don't stop...."

Wufei reaches between them and strokes Duo through his slacks, allowing his fingertips to drag roughly along the outline of the constrained bulge, delighting when it jumps against his touch. Again, he flicks his tongue across a swollen nipple and the sensation draws a murmur of desire from Wufei, his own arousal fully aching for attention. It doesn't get it; Wufei uses his other hand to tease the other nipple with a fingertip, mirroring the prodding actions from Wufei's tongue. "Duo," he utters, suckling around the erect skin before nudging at it with his tongue again, "What... Tell me what you want to do to me."

To punctuate his words, Wufei's hands quickly unzip his slacks and he lets them fall to the floor before returning to Duo's still-covered cock, dragging his fingertips along its length. The second finger is a tight fit and the movement inside tugs at him in all the right places as he continues to tease Duo.

"I wanna hold you against the wall," Duo shoots back without a moment's hesitation, voice gravelly with desire. "I wanna have you spread out in front of me like I've thought about so many times. I wanna get on my knees in front of ya and taste you, suck on ya til you come in my mouth. Then I wanna turn you around and put my cock where my finger is." He punctuates that with a firm twitch of said finger. The disappearance of Wufei's pants is a small relief to his hand, but Wufei teasing him through his own pants is just unfair. He moans his frustration while throwing his head back, braid pooling on the desk behind him. "Gods, Wufei, I wanna make this last. I wanna make you come over and over. I want the satisfaction, too, of knowin' it was me that did it."

The hand that was resting on Wufei's scalp now travels to where Duo's braid sits on the desk. He wraps the end of it around his hand once or twice and gives the lightest of tugs. His cock emits more precome as it twitches under the sensations from Duo's actions as well as Wufei's ministrations. Duo's knees shake slightly with threats to give out of some action isn't completed, but Duo assuages them by shifting his feet slightly. "Wu.... Fei...."

Duo's words spill over him and his cock reacts, fluid surging from the tip as he rides Duo's hand. His eyes catch the movement of Duo's other hand and he locks onto it with sudden interest, and then scoffs lightly. "You should've told me I was slacking in my duties," he chides, reluctantly pulling Duo's hand out of him with a quick grunt. He takes Duo up under his arms and easily lifts him to sit on the desk before swatting the braid out of Duo's hand. 

Wufei gives a smug grin, raising one knee to the desktop and reaching the opposite hand to grasp the base of Duo's braid. He kicks aside his shoes and slacks and slowly inches himself up onto the desk, all the while keeping a tight pressure on Duo's hair that lays him back underneath him. Finally Duo is flat on his back, his braid taught above him where Wufei’s fingers clench it, and Wufei gives a firm tug just as he nips at Duo's chest. Wufei splays his knees, pressing their cocks together and rolls his hips. "You want in?" he asks, moving up to Duo's face and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, "try to convince me."

He raises his hips again, cutting off their contact, "But my cock's off limits." he says, eyes glinting.


End file.
